The Walls Come Crumbling Down
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: ONESHOT Everyone assumed that Isabella and Phineas would one day get together, even Phineas had the confidence in that. What people weren't expecting was for Isabella to turn to Ferb for comfort and for Ferb to break down the walls Phineas and Isabella built around her heart and to add doors and windows and for Isabella to fall in love with him.


**Phineas/Isabella Isabella/Ferb (main)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb and any other characters.**

* * *

Phineas Flynn was many things but he was not as oblivious as people thought him to always be. He noticed a lot of things around him, he was a scientist and creator for crying out loud, not just a teenage boy. So it was about his sophomore year of high school year when he realized Isabella's crush on him. At first, it bothered him because they were good friends and he didn't want to lose her. But then as he analyzed every interaction between the two of them he realized the crush had been around for a little while. So he saw no harm in not saying anything. He wasn't ready for a relationship, even if it was his best friend so he kept quiet. Confident that Isabella would always have feelings for him. He had no idea that eventually Isabella would get tired of waiting for him to open his eyes. He had no idea that someone he was close to him would help open Isabella's eyes.

That all changed during their senior year of high school.

Before then, he saw how Ferb and Isabella became close and he was happy because hs brother needed more friends but then it changed, they changed.

He didn't realize the change until one night when he saw Ferb drop off Isabella at home, which was normal but for some reason, Phineas had the urge to watch them that night.

He was his leather jacket and she was in her cheerleading uniform, wearing a leather jacket. They were on his motorcycle. He watched as the removed their helmets, Isabella had a wide smile on her face as she shook her long hair out of her face.

He watched from his window as Ferb helped her down and Isabella smiled up at him. She placed a hand on his arm and kissed his cheek, lingering. He watched his brother than smack her butt as she turned around. Ferb called after as she walked away and Isabella flipped him off.

Phineas watched das his brother laughed as he waited for her to walk through the door before he pulled into their driveway. He saw Isabella watching Ferb through her bedroom window. She disappeared when the light in Ferb's window went on.

Phineas went to bed, thinking of what he saw.

That night opened his eyes to them. He began to see what everyone else saw and whispered about

Ferb would buy her food and they would share the meal. They were lab partners in anatomy. He would give her rides home almost every day. His arm was always on around her, or he would be touching he in some way. Ferb would carry her books fo her and Isabella would glare at any girl who even looked twice at Ferb. Ferb and Isabella were really comfortable around each other.

She would sit on his lap when there was no other place to sit and he would run his hands through her hair.

The tipping point was at a party they all went too, he lost everyone quickly and it wasn't until later that night that he found Isabella sitting on the roof next to Ferb, sharing a cigarette.

He watched as she tossed her head back in laughter, long black hair falling backwards. She had ditched her pink dress for a pair of black shorts and a red shirt with a red matching bow. Her legs were thrown over Ferb's and he watched as she took a long drag from the cigarette and tilted her head back her mouth open with the easy pleasure that comes from feeling relaxed.

Ferb had a hand on her upper thigh an intense look on his face.

He watched as the two traded the cigarette back and forth, words spilling from their lips. Then he watched as his brother suddenly grabbed Isabella and pulled her onto his lap where she straddled him, the snubbed cigarette falling from her fingers and her fingers tugged on his hair and her lips met his. He couldn't look away. He watched as Ferb's hands drifted up and down her skin, familiarity obvious even from a distance. He watched as Ferb's hands slid under her shirt and then he turned away.

A few weeks later, he walks into Ferb's room to find Isabella standing in his football jersey, glaring at his older brother. They are arguing and making no efforts to hide it.

Isabella doesn't even bat an eyelash at their interruption.

"Screw you Ferb."

She walks out and Ferb calls out after her.

"Forgetting something?"

Phineas blushes as Ferb holds up something for the three them to see.

"Keep it as a souvenir."

She flips him off and the brothers watch her cross the street wearing nothing more than a football jersey. She holds her head up high but the both see her crumple onto her bed. Ferb sighs and sits in the bed head in his hands.

Ferb buys flowers and spends the week trying to get back into her good graces. She caves and Phineas watches them make up and make out.

The next week she is at his game wearing the football jersey, over her cheerleading uniform. She wears it to every game after that.

Rumors spread like wildfire but no one dare comments.

Suddenly it was like eyes were open.

One day he walked in on them to finds them kissing. Ferb sat in his chair and Isabell straddled him, her skirt riding up, giving him a view of pink panties and Ferb's hands squeezing her ass. He walked away quickly, neither of them noticing him.

Another time he found them making out in the kitchen. This time they did hear him and pulled away. Isabella blushed and her eyes were apologetic but he didn't see the love in her eyes for him, he saw affection but it wasn't the passionate love she used to hold for him. Ferb seemed smug and he realized that he lost Isabella before he even had her. His plan had backfired.

His wanting to not lose her ended up with her going to his brother for comfort, physical friendship and then something more.

He had lost the girl.

A few months later, he watched as Isabelle stood in her prom dress smiling. The purple looking stunning against her skin.

Ferb who was her date matched. He watched as they took pictures, mocking the typical prom pictures. They were stunning together.

He watched them at the dance, the way they talked and laughed and smiled. They were in love. He wondered if they knew.

He couldn't tear his eyes away as he saw Isabella pull on Feb's tie and saw Ferb kiss her.

He had no idea that it started with a kiss and then it spiraled from there.

He was Phineas, the happy naive brother, the one who supposed to get the girl.

Instead, he lost her to his brother, who swooped in because he was too confident in himself and the place he had in her heart, but the heart is a strange thing, one day it beats for a boy with red hair, and then the next day it pounds for a boy in a leather jacket carrying a football who lays claim to her heart.

He was Phineas, the one who was best friend and brother to the couple. He was going to be happy for them, even if it killed him.

* * *

Ferb Fletcher was many things, but a background character he was not. As soon as they hit high school, he decided to break away from his brother and the relation they shared.

He joined the football team since there was no rugby. He began working out, developing muscle and shooting up to be the tallest out of all the boys. He applied himself to his studies and took art classes and auto tech as his electives. He also spent a lot of time with Isabella who was in home ec and made him taste all her cooking. They studied together and she pretty much owned most of his hoodies.

As years passed, she grew prettier and he grew taller and they were highly aware of each other.

She began to outgrow her crush on his brother towards the middle of sophomore year and he kissed her that summer. That prompted the two to explore whatever was going on between them. They were more physical at the beginning but eventually got into the romantic part of their relationship. However, they were not officially and had no plans to be, not until they graduated, but it didn't stop them from flirting and going out. so what if people suspected? they weren't saying a word, let people assume.

Senior year was when things became more obvious to everyone.

They flaunted their relationship, daring for someone to say a word about them. Everyone always assumed Isabella and Phineas would get together but no would dare say a word against him, the popular Capitan of the football team with the bad boy attitude or against pretty Isabella, the smartest cheerleader in school.

She wore his jersey after a big fight they had, in which her troop scolded her for betraying Phineas. They had a falling out in which he scrambled to fix things with her. Afterward, they both knew that what they had was serious, it was more than a high school relationship.

They went to prom together and Ferb tried to ignore the fact that his brother was staring at them. At one point, Isabella asked him to dance and he watched them spin through the room.

Then he and Isabella were crowned king and queen. That night he gave her ring, for one day, someday.

On graduation, he kissed her in front of everyone and called her his "Bella". Thier parents took it in stride and Cadence was supportive. Phineas too was just as supportive.

He knew that Phineas was aware of their growing relationship but neither brother said a word.

They loved each other but out of neither of them was going to come to blows over a girl.

Phineas knew he lost and Ferb won.

In the end, it all came down to confidence, protection, and a heart.

Phineas had the confidence that Isabella would one day choose him.

Ferb offered Isabella protection every time her heart was broken, from every cruel world every said, he offered her protection.

Isabella had a heart made fo gold in which she didn't want to hurt anyone, but like any human being, she grew tired of being rejected and her heart harden that only the worthiest would be able to get to it.

Without realizing it, Phineas the builder built the walls around her heart, but Ferb, the warrior and architect made windows and doors and slipped through them, to where she was, he slipped through her heart.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think?**

 **Love you Wallflowers**

 **-Queen**


End file.
